First Love
by sakurasapprentice7
Summary: Oneshot birthday gift for Sasuke! Songfic. As Sasuke travels through the forest he hears the most beautiful voice that leads to a secret being revealed. Happy Birthday Sasuke! Slight Karin-bashing very slight


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song First Love by Utada Hikaru (this is the english version, check out the Japanese version ;)) Happy birthday Sasuke-kun! **

Sasuke took a look around...

He felt a familiar presence in this, supposed to be, lonely forest.

It wasn't an animal and it wasn't one of his teammates...

He was almost eighteen... still rouge and to women's delight, still single.

He pulled away a branch and looked into the clearing...

A lake filled with fireflies. It was beautiful and yet the stoic rouge shown no emotion.

Emotion...

Those that he knew were anger, hate, annoyance. He knew that he still had a job to do, still a goal, with his brother dead by his hand for two years there was still one emotion he felt, regret.

Had he known his brother was so caring of him that inside he hadn't changed at all... How much would his life had change yet he could not go back to the Leaf, he still felt anger and hate towards the Elders and Danzou... Itachi was their pawn for killing the clan... and Sasuke was their pawn for killing Itachi. Used on a chessboard, now he's on the other side as a precious knight, that stands alone, protecting the remainders of the Uchiha, the King... the future of the fallen clan.

Alot to think about for a seventeen year old...

He was still there staring at the scene when he heard a soft voice.

"_Once in a while, you are on my mind.  
I think about the days that we had.  
And I dream that these would all come back to me._

_If only you knew every moment in time...  
Nothing goes on in my heart,  
Just like your memories!  
How I want, here to be with you...  
Once more..._"

Sasuke, out of curiosity, searched around the beautiful landscape.

"Well, hello stranger," A woman in her early-thirties laughed. She was truly beautiful... She was covered in shadows but he could see her long hair falling down her back. She was a bit shorter than him, but he couldn't help but notice the curves and stance that would give the most stoic men nose-bleeds. She was wearing a summer dress that reached down to her ankles.

She seemed to have smirked, "So this is the age where you have the makings of a pervert."

Her words confused Sasuke but he knew she was sharp... no other normal woman would notice this.

_'She doesn't seem like a threat...' _yet he kept his guard up.

"Ah you should be at the age where you find your first love..."

Sasuke turned to leave but she continued, "It's a beautiful thing... of coarse girls usually realise it before the boys..."

Sasuke grunted.

"Oh don't leave... you remind me of my first love."

"I have no time to listen to some story."

She laughed sadly, "Of coarse... just like him."

He took another step away.

"_You will always gonna be the one...  
And you should know how I wish I could have never let you go.  
Come into my life again.  
Oh, don't say no.  
You will always gonna be the one...  
In my life.  
So true, I believe I can never find...  
Somebody like you  
My first love._"

"Has it all been worth it, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned sharply, "Who are you?"

She laughed sadly again, "You should be more aware of the consequences of your actions."

"Shut up!" Sasuke drew his sword and the fight began.

***

Sasuke was hurled to the ground.

"Must you attack a pregnant woman?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "I-I'm sorry..."

He was clutching his wound, finding it unbelievable that he was thrown aside so easily be this woman with child.

"I really should kill you for that..." She held his own sword to his neck.

"But then what would be the point in that? Kill one and six die. Then my life would be more miserable..."

_'Is she sulking?_' Sasuke sweat-dropped.

He heard her mumble something about, 'three times, honestly'.

"If you are pregnant, then shouldn't you be at your home with your husband?"

She laughed again, which really annoyed him.

_"Once in a while, you are in my dreams.  
I can feel the warmth of your embrace.  
And I pray that it will all come back to me...  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart...  
Just like your memories!  
And how I want here to be with you  
Once more..._"

She removed the sword and gave it back to him.

"Sasuke! Who the hell is this?!"

The woman scoffed and muttered an 'ewwwww!'.

Then she smirked evilly as if she had a wicked idea.

"Karin, you've gotten fatter."

-_-'

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BITCH! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! AND YOU SHOULD TALK!"

"Actually, I should thank you... Being near you, doesn't make me look pregnant."

Karin's face went as red as her hair.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"We were having a private conversation!"

"Like hell you two were! Sasu-"

"She's stronger than you think."

Karin's jaw dropped.

"_Yeah yeah yeah!  
You will always be... inside my heart.  
And you should know,  
How I wish I could have never let you go!  
Come into my life again...  
Please don't say no.  
Now and forever... you are still the one  
In my heart.  
So true, I believe... I could never find  
Somebody like you...  
My first love..._"

O-O

"Why is she singing?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Guess its the hormones of pregnancy..."

The woman pulled him up by the collar, "Dang right it is," she was glaring at him dead in the eye.

A pregnant woman's glare can oh so match an Uchiha's.

_'She's acting as if its my fault she's pregnant or something...'_

"Leave my Sasuke-kun alone!" Karin growled.

"My apoligies," she smirked... she was muttering again, 'yours ha yeah right'.

Sasuke noticed her long hair was a soft, pale... pink... eh?

Her beauty was timed by time in the light, her green eyes sparkled with every emotion.

"Listen I only came to tell you to **think **more when... you know... you're _with _a girl. Give her time to speak, espeicially if its the second or third time meeting her, you may regret not doing so... and you won't even know it!"

Sweat-drop...

"This is garbage, I'm leaving."

"I'm coming too... Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"_Oh, oh!  
You will always gonna be the one.  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go!  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no...  
You will always gonna be the one.  
So true, I believe I could never find...  
Now and forever..._"

"Dammit, wait!"

Sasuke groaned, _'Why won't this woman leave me alone?!'_

She pulled him into a kiss.

Karin gawked.

And he kissed back...

"You know if I were a year or two younger that would be against the law... Sakura-chan."

She turned sharply and Sasuke was, again, confused.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?!" Karin yelled.

"What?" both the men said.

Sasuke looked at the taller man, about the same age as the woman, and he had many similarities to him.

"I thought I felt someone meddling with my past..." the older man smirked.

Karin whispered to Sasuke, "You... you both have the same chakra... well he has more but... I think that's you!"

_'And you are even hotter!' _She thought.

_'Wait... is that the Sakura that I think it is?'_

"How did you get here?"

"Karin pointed me in a way of a weird jutsu... and I end up here. Bad Sakura, meddling with my past... Hm, you're not trying to get rid of when we... I like that memory too much."

Karin was confused but proud of herself when the woman blushed and stammered, "I... I'm just..."

Sasuke looked at the older Sasuke with curiosity, "What is going on?"

"This is Sakura Haruno at the age of thirty-two."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Tha-that's Sakura!" he pointed at the older Sakura.

"So, tell me Sakura-chan what are you doing?"

"I'm telling the younger-idiot, a.k.a. you, to give a girl more time to talk before jumping her!"

"Please we had plenty of time to talk the first time... you know in about an hour or so."

"The second time then!"

"Hey! You jumped me."

"Liar!"

"Fine, let's call it a mutual-jumping then."

"Fine!"

"Eh?" Sasuke asked, his future-self and future-Sakura were arguing... and ignoring him.

Wait...

Jumping?

"Now, what has giving you more time to talk giving you? Time to catch up?"

"No! So that the second time round, past-me can tell deadbrain-past-you that I got pregnant the first time round!"

"Wait, what?" Both Sasuke's asked.

Sakura covered her mouth, "I wasn't supposed to reveal that much to the past!"

"I... I have kids?" Older Sasuke asked.

"Twins... then another one... and two more on the way... baka!"

"The three times?"

Karin's face went red, "What?!"

The three others ignored her.

"If I had time to tell you... maybe I wouldn't have to face this all alone," she was crying now.

Sasuke, the older one, pulled her into a hug, "I'm here... now."

Sasuke looked on, _'I... got Sakura pregnant? Three times?'_

The older version glared down at his younger self, "Get back to the village as soon as you and the seventeen-year-old Sakura have great se-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura was blushing like crazy.

The older Sasuke seemed so much more laid-back... what happened.

"Come on..." The pair of thirty-year-olds walked away leaving Sasuke speechless.

***

Sakura petted her bump, and smiled brightly at Sasuke, her husband.

"Mom, dad! We're going to our mission!"

"Good luck!"

Sasuke glances at the picture frame with him and Sakura in there late teens with two babies in their arms.

He feels that he made the right choice.

You can never find someone quite like your first love.


End file.
